visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
One of the Foundational Forces of the Second-Generation Creation, that embodies the forces of dynamic change and transformation. It serves as a balance to its counterpart Order and is also considered complementary to the foundational force of Time. Nature Like other foundational forces, Chaos is one of the primal, underlying forces that shape all known reality, giving it its form and function and sustaining it in its existence. Also, like other foundational forces, Chaos is essentially a collection of physical laws, or aspects of reality that are integral to the very design of the Second-Generation Creation. Due to its primal and abstract nature, it is impossible to fully define in this context, but certain aspects of it can be understood at a most basic level. In the simplest terms, Chaos would be considered the forces of dynamic change inherent in the nature of reality. Collectively, it represents those forces that act upon the substance of reality, leading to change, progression, transition and transformation. It is the forces of Chaos that allow for the dynamic, changing nature of reality, and which embodies those forces that foster such dynamic change. As foundational forces are primal and abstract, bound to every level of creation, this means that Chaos likewise exists at every level of creation. As such it means that Chaos embodies those forces acting on reality from the subatomic to the cosmic level. It also exists on a metaphysical level, embodying those forces that allow for the conscious action of choice, in other words free will. It essentially embodies and represents anything that leads to a change in the status quo, from one moment to the next. Balancing Relationship Chaos exists alongside the other foundational forces in a state of balance that is critical to the continued existence of creation. This state, often referred to as the Balance, is specifically what gives form and function to reality as it exists, and without it, all reality, as it is known and understood, would cease to exist. In this case, Chaos specifically balances the forces of Order. Order embodies those forces that give specific form to reality, the collection of forces that define the nature, structure and substance of all reality. For example, Order embodies the forces that define the relationship of sub-atomic particles, to amass and form larger atomic, and molecular structures, which collectively define the form and substance of matter. Chaos embodies the forces that act on those sub-atomic particles, keeping them in constant motion, leading to varying patterns in molecular mass and structure, leading to the ongoing and continual transformation of matter. However, it is also important to note that part of the balance between these two primal forces of creation is that they exist in infinitely overlapping layers of reality. In other words, if one were to observe any given level of reality at any given point, there would be those aspects which were of the nature of order, giving form and function, and those aspects which were of the nature of chaos, leading to dynamic and constant change. However, by adjusting the level of observation one level of one force, collapses into levels of its counterforce. For example, were one to observe an object, the object itself could be defined as an embodiment of order, a strict, constant, defined form, giving the object structure and substance. The forces of Chaos would then be considered the forces acting on that object as a whole bringing change or transformation over time. Such forces could be natural elements that cause erosion or decay of the object over time, or it could be kinetic forces causing wear and tear on the object through continued use. But, if the level of observation were to move inward, focusing within the substance of the object to its atomic construction, that same substance might then be considered chaotic, countless atoms in seemingly random movements, undergoing constant dynamic change. Yet each atom itself, might then be considered embodiments of order, strictly defined structures of mass and substance. The paradigm would shift again by focusing inward to observe the sub-atomic structures and so on. It is this infinite, overlapping parallel and balance that gives rise to reality as it is currently understood and experienced. Were the presence of Chaos to be removed at any given point in time, on any level of reality, it would result in a static, unchanging, constant that would then cease to provide any context for experiencing that reality. Likewise, were Order removed at any given point in time, reality would collapse into an undefined, non-structured existence experiencing constant and random change, with no relational connection from one moment to the next. The two existing in balance, allows for a defined, orderly, reality, with continuity, that still undergoes dynamic progression and transformation. Complementary Relationship Most foundational forces are also described as having complementary relationships, and in such schools of thought, Chaos complements Time. Time being the force, or level of reality leading to progression, defining reality by a sequence of cause and effect, it is in a sense the 'playing field' that allows Chaos to act upon the nature of reality. Transformation and change can only take place on a level where there is a sequential progression to reality, a process of existing in time. Origins While Chaos is an underlying foundational force of the Second-Generation Creation, it seemingly traces its origins back to the First-Generation Creation. While the forces of Space and Time did not exist at all prior to the actual creation of the Primal Atom, the first Spatial-Temporal creation of substance, both Chaos and Order seem to have pre-existed that event. Chaos specifically seems to have sprung from the nature of the Angel known as Lucifer Morningstar, who led the rebellion against God and was ultimately cast down from Heaven to become Satan, the Lord of Hell. It is known that Lucifer, like all Angels, actually embodies a singular concept of God, in this case, the concept of "Other" which could also be seen as "Change." Being the first creation, Lucifer's very existence radically changed everything from the moment of his conception. There are those who believe that Lucifer's following transformation, darkening and ultimate rebellion was simply the living out of the conceptual origins of Lucifer's nature. To be Other, he had to be opposed to what was, in this case, God. God is often seen as embodying the very forces of Order, and Lucifer, sometimes referred to as the Chaos-Bringer, God's opposite, or balancing force...Chaos. As a means of revenge against God for his exile, it is known that Satan struck out at the very heart of the forming Second-Generation Creation. Satan saw the act as one of corrupting that creation, and the act itself is often referred to as the Tainting. The general perception being that with his touch, the nature of the Creation was altered, darkened, introducing sin, evil and eventually death into it. However, according to some sources, it was the touch of the fallen Satan that introduced the balancing force of Chaos into the Second-Generation Creation, thus actually allowing it to become reality. In other words, the Creation, as we know it, would not have actually taken form without Satan's contribution. Thus while the above listed aspects may indeed have been introduced as well, at the core, that touch provided the necessary balance to allow the Creation to actually unfold and come to life. Because of this connection, Chaos is often perceived as "Evil" but such views are simplistic and inaccurate. Chaos is a seperate aspect of reality and is a neutral force embodying all forces of dynamic change, many of which can be perceived as "Good" or "Evil" depending on the context and nature of the specific example. Manifestations Like most of the primal, underlying, foundational forces of existence, Chaos has manifested in any number of forms and at times seems to be driven by an underlying sentience or awareness. It is impossible, in the context of this reference, to ultimately define that level of awareness or sentience. However, it is within the scope of this reference to record those manifestations and relay what is known concerning them, their impact and interactions with the broader creation. The following are known manifestations that have been recorded, many of which will have their own entry. The Chaos Storm (See Main Entry) Perhaps the most primal, direct manifestation of this foundational force, the Chaos Storm's origins are unknown. It manifests as a powerful stormfront of varying sizes, ranging from normal, planetary storms, to the size of a Galaxy. It often manifests any number of elements typical of various types of storms including lightning, tornadoes, hail, etc. When it manifests rain, that always appears composed of some form of blood as opposed to water. All of these elements result in radical, and seemingly random changes to reality at their points of contact with the physical world. For example, its rain has often transformed bodies of water into blood. Its lightning strikes result in radical transformation, such as blasting a mountain into fragments, but the fragments then transform into birds as they are shattered. It apparently is able to move though any medium, including universes, and waxes and wanes in its size, power, and destructive force. Chaos Lords (See Main Entry) These beings are Avatars, who at least report to be direct incarnations of the primal force of Chaos, though these claims have never been definitively substantiated, nor has the full nature of that relationship ever been defined. As such, assuming their claims are true, it still remains unconfirmed whether Chaos itself possesseses a sentient awareness that is actually embodied in these so-called Chaos Lords, or if the primal force manifests such beings as a pure function of it's nature and they then evolve into sentient beings of their own. Adherants / Agents It is also known that there are numerous beings throughout the Omniverse who act as followers, agents, or believers in Chaos. Many worship Chaos as a god figure, others simply seem obsessed with agendas they deem of the nature of Chaos, while others simply attach such title to their own desires and actions perhaps as some justification. However, in at least some of these cases, adherants claim to have some form of bond or connection to a higher level force, which they call Chaos. Of these, some claim that this higher force guides their actions, even speaks to them, implying a definitive sentience and awareness, capable of self-directed action. None of these claims however have been substantiated to date. Chaos Realms (See Main Entry) Various universes, dimensions and planes have been shown to be more steeped in the forces of Chaos, some where even the physical laws regarding space and time have been inconsistent or indeterminate. These realms themselves exist at the Chaos extreme of the Balance, but are then properly balanced in the whole by other realms of similar nature more based in the forces of Order. These realms are often populated by beings who consider themselves lords of Chaos, or at the least agents of its forces. Additional Resources *Wikipedia Disambiguation Page for Chaos *Wikipedia Page for Chaos Theory Category:Encyclopedia Category:Glossary Category:Foundational Forces Category:Abstract Concepts Category:Primary Source Articles